sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunzite (SMCU)
Kunzite is one of the four Knights of Endymion. He is the fourth and most powerful general of the Dark Kingdom Lords. Biography Prior to the Cinematic Universe Prior to the fall of the Moon Kingdom 1,000 years ago, Kunzite was one of the four Knights of Endymion who served under Prince Endymion I. He is designated as the Knight of Purity and Affection. After being brainwashed by Queen Beryl, he became one of the Dark Kingdom Lords, along with the other three Knights of Endymion: Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite. Jupiter’s Quest' In Jupiter's Quest, Zoisite first appeared when he and the other Dark Kingdom Lords are tracking a Sailor Senshi in Rome. That Senshi is Sailor Uranus, who gave a hard battle for the Lords. Later, the Lords encounter Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. In the final battle in Mount Olympus, Greece, Kunzite harnesses the powers of Queen Metallia, transforming him into a dragon-like form which overpowers Sailor Jupiter. However, Sailor Jupiter had obtained the strength of the Sacred Thunderbolt and channeled its electrical energy to electrocute Kunzite by simply touching him. After reverting back to his original form, Kunzite orders the Dark Kingdom Lords to retreat. ''The Sailor Moon Movie' Kunzite, along with the other Dark Kingdom Lords, was banished to another dimension by Queen Serenity. ''Lost in Space' . ''Robot Revenge' Kunzite later appears in ''Sailor Stars: Robot Revenge, having escaped the Phantom Dimension thanks to Zoisite. He engaged in a battle with the Outer Senshi, and is changed into a dragon form again. Kunzite as a dragon would later pursue the Senshi team into Mamoru Chiba’s computer, where he is finally erased by an antivirus program. Sailor Crusade'''' Kunzite and the other Dark Kingdom Lords are eventually revived and recruited by Sailor Galaxia (who is controlled by Chaos) with other major villains of the Cinematic Universe as members of the Shadow Galactica Legion. Eventually, he and the other Dark Kingdom Lords are purified by Tuxedo Mask and reinstated themselves as the Knights of Endymion after realizing that Tuxedo Mask is in fact the reincarnation of Prince Endymion II. Later, Kunzite and the Knights head to the Phantom Dimension where they battle the nine Chaos Knights. During the battle, the environment of the Phantom Dimension caused their physical selves to dissolve and eventually obliterate the Chaos Knights. Although their physical bodies have perished, their spirits/souls survived the battle. In the film’s end credits scene, Kunzite’s spirit can be seen playing “Moonopoly” with the souls of his fellow Knights, only to be joined in by the spirit of Professor Souichi Tomoe, who died in the Second Sailor Crusade while protecting his daughter Hotaru. ''Sailor Moon Omega Biography Another Story Kunzite’s spirit and the spirits of his fellow Knights drop by at Usagi’s house to inform them about Mamoru Chiba’s condition. Mamoru was struck by an attack by a mysterious entity named Sin, and in order to cure him, the Rose Crystal is needed. To claim the Rose Crystal, the Knights’ stone gates scattered across the globe must be opened with stone keys made of their respective colour stones. Kunzite’s gate is located in Giza, Egypt, and must be opened with the Kunzite Stone Key, given by him to Sailor Venus and her team. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Males Category:Knights of Endymion Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Shitennou